


Drunk In Love

by thelastjedi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, i don't knowww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: Sad, drunk people shouldn't have access to their phones.





	

Drinking two bottles of wine and half a bottle of vodka probably wasn’t the best way for you to spend your Saturday night, you’ll admit. But in your defence - you were attempting to drown your sorrows in the best way you knew how.

And that was acceptable, right? After a bad break-up, you were allowed an allotted time to cry and generally just feel awful until you eventually had to pick yourself back up again and face the world. However, most people don’t have their heart broken by a superhero who everybody idolises so, in your opinion, this break-up was harder than most.

The worst part was that you thought everything was going great. Being an Avenger was a hard job but you always had Steve to rely on when you were down and he had you in return. But then one day during a mission, both you and Steve were exploring the area, teasing each other and making the other laugh, and quite frankly, neither of you were paying much attention. You knew this was a mistake once the bullet hit.

One gunshot to the stomach and a few days later when you had fully woken up in Stark’s medical bay, Steve gently told you that it wouldn’t work out.

* * *

_“You’re being ridiculous.” You told him._

_“We let ourselves get distracted on a mission and you were shot -”_

_“I wasn’t shot because of what we are, I was shot because of who we are.” You responded hotly, ignoring the pain from the wound in your stomach. “We were the enemy to them. If I wasn’t shot, it could’ve been you. Or Nat. Or Clint or somebody! It would’ve happened whether we were dating or not.”_

_“That might be true,” Steve agreed, his heart hurting with every word he forced himself to say. “But it made me realise something. One day, someone will get to you - we don’t exactly make friends with everybody we meet - and they’ll use you as leverage. They’ll use you to get to me.”_

_“Don’t be so full of yourself.” You frowned. “You’re just giving up on us.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

* * *

 

Once you were on your feet again after the injury, you’d decided to move out of the Avengers Tower for an inconclusive amount of time. You were now residing in a temporary apartment a few blocks away that Tony had insisted on adding extra security measures to, just in case. Not a drunken mess like you currently were would really need them. To anyone who didn’t know you, you would just look like a college student who decided to let loose for a night.

It’s not like you planned on getting drunk, but you had cut through the park on your way home and saw some a group of children playing and one of them just __happened__ to be dressed like Captain America and, well… it was like pouring salt into the wound.

Sighing from your place in front of the television as you wiped the drips of vodka from your lips, you picked up your phone from the ground. Fumbling for a moment, you finally unlocked it, all thanks to Touch ID, and clumsily opened up your messages app and let your drunken mind do the talking.

Your eyes found the stain on the kitchen floor and you frowned.

Curling up under your blanket, you fought off a chill, one hand still loosely holding your phone. The television show you had been watching was over and instead, an ad for a new romantic comedy had taken its place. Your tired eyes blinked at the sight and you so desperately wanted to have your Elle Woods moment - to throw something at the screen and yell "LIAR!" at the male love interest. You forced yourself to look away and chose to call Steve on a whim.

Well. _That_ was a mistake.

Tears began to form in your eyes while you did your utmost best to force them down.

By this point you had completely forgotten that the messages you were sending would actually be read.

Finally, you let the phone slip from your grasp. Covering the device with a pillow as if it had personally offended you, you grabbed the remote and switched to channel after channel in order to find the least romantic thing for you to watch. You found a re-run of an episode of Ghost Adventures and shrugged. _Better than nothing, right?_ In fact, you became so intrigued in the show that you didn't hear a text message come through to your phone.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes! i haven't had the chance to proof read yet.
> 
> ALSO if anybody ever wanted to request a lil story like this then please feel free! i'd be open to writing some more steve or maybe even bucky!


End file.
